Fabricator
A fabricator was a highly advanced piece of technology capable of quickly converting raw materials into usable equipment. First designed by COG scientists during the final days of the Pendulum Wars, fabricators were first successfully constructed and tested at the secret hideout at Azura during the early Locust War. Fabricators remained highly classified and largely unknown to the general populace of Sera until after the Sinking of Jacinto, when files pertaining to the usage and deployment of fabricators were discovered by Lieutenant Colin Davis at Fort Perez in Clayvale in 15 A.E. Lieutenant Davis subsequently led a raid on the former COG city of Majosa, stealing a pair of functional fabricators from a burned down factory located there. Later, during the Second Battle of Azura, Lieutenant Davis recovered designs for much more advanced and versatile fabricators, which he set his engineers to work constructing after the Locust War was ended with the conclusion of the aforementioned battle. Following the end of the war, fabricators became integral in humanity's rebuilding efforts, with Davis allowing Clayvale Heavy Machinery to secure ownership rights to fabricator technology, which they then licensed to companies like New Ephyran State Manufacturing and DB Industries. History The principles and mechanisms upon which the fabricator was based were developed around 5 B.E. by Halvo Bay Military Academy professor Isaac Shoreworth. The idea revolved around using an offshot of the molecular mechanics used in the Lightmass Process to convert raw materials into usable components in mere seconds. However, with the COG being more focused on developing weaponry with which to win the war than they were concerned with further developing their infrastructure, Shoreworth's research received minimal funding, and he shortly after refocused on weapons development. It was not long after however that the Locust War erupted, and COG research began moving in an entirely different direction. The Locust were quick to dismantle as much human infrastructure as they could, cutting off supply lines and destroying centers of industry. As the war progressed, the COG would be forced to relocate all of its most vital industrial assets into the area surrounding the Jacinto Plateau. And as the Locust steadily encroached closer to the Plateau, the COG's manufacturing capabilities and access to raw material steadily shrank as well. Thus began efforts to reform and simplify COG infrastructure, as well as towards accelerating the pace at which goods and resources could be produced. This resulted in developments such as massive, semi-mobile hydroponics farms and the institution of birthing creches. While Doctor Shoreworth was killed during the Destruction of Halvo Bay, his colleague, Doctor Michael Barrington, was evacuated and eventually taken to Azura to develop new technologies for the COG from relative safety. Barrington had also worked on the fabricator concept, and once at Azura, proposed it to Chairman Prescott, who authorized funding for the development of such a technology. Within a year, a working prototype was constructed, capable of producing basic components which could then be assembled by hand. Within another two months, Barrington finalized the designs for an industrial version. These early fabricators would first be deployed in the later months of 3 A.E., in the cities of Jacinto, Ephyra, Ilima, and Majosa. In order to prevent a potentially disastrous scenario in which the Locust obtained fabricator technology and used it to fuel their own war effort, knowledge of the existence of fabricators was kept highly classified, with only hand-selected personnel being allowed to work with them directly in any of the locations where fabricators were deployed. However, in 4 A.E., the city of Majosa fell under attack by Locust forces, and COG forces were ordered to defend the city's factories at all costs. However, after nearly a week of combat and their enemy refusing to relent, it seemed the city would be lost before the fabricators could be safely extracted. In an act of desperation, the COG gave orders to raze the factories to the ground and abandon the city. Within hours, all of Majosa's factories were burnt to the ground, and Majosa was left to the Locust, who themselves abandoned the city only days after, finding nothing of use to them amongst the rubble. Yet unbeknownst to both the COG and the Locust, some of the fabricators had survived. In following battles, such as the Evacuation of Ilima and the Battle of Ephyra, the fabricators were prepared for retrieval at the first signs of the Locust attack, so that they could be removed immediately in the event that an attack really did happen. In the meantime, Doctor Barrington continued to refine the technology, working towards an incarnation that could produce fully-assembled hardware, rather than individual components. In 15 A.E., the COG abandoned the Jacinto Plateau, sinking into the sea to flood the Hollow in an effort to finally defeat the Locust. With the decision to sink the city being made and ultimately carried out before any fabricators could be prepared for relocation, the remaining fabricators were destroyed with the Plateau. The vast majority of surviving COG forces relocated to the island of Vectes, however, a small group of Gears under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Donald Berkeley became separated from the rest of the COG and ended up in the abandoned coastal city of Clayvale. While these Gears managed to eke out an existence in Clayvale for a short while, supplies quickly began to run dry, and a means to manufacture resources was desperately needed. Eventually, while scavenging for supplies in the abandoned B Complex of Clayvale's Fort Perez, Lieutenant Colin Davis discovered a working computer terminal containing files pertaining to the usage and deployment of fabricators. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Unaware Survivors Category:Rebuilt Dreams Category:Technology